Suicide Tape
by Sunset Love
Summary: Axel finds a suicide tape from Roxas. but there are mysteries that lie within it. AkuRoku for the most part...
1. The Tape

**Chapter 1: The Tape**

**Sunset: I re-posted this because I realized it was way too short. This was from a random plot bunny that came into my head at school. It's an Akuroku.  
**

**Axel: DISCLAIMER! She doesn't own me, Roxy, or anyone else in this story. She does own the plot. **

"Roxy. Come on. Open up. We need to talk"

Axel stood while knocking on the apartment door. There was no answer. Axel was an expert at his apologies since Roxas and he had had fights before. Axel was holding a huge bouquet of roses, since Roxas was a sap for them. Although, this fight was different than any of their other fights.

**2 hours before**_,_

_Knock Knock. "AXIEEE", Roxas shouted through the apartment door. Roxas was in a good mood because he had a huge box of sea-salt ice cream and he wanted to share it with his boyfriend. "Come on, Axiiieeee! Lemme in! I have Sea-salt ice cream!", He yelled as he pounded on the door. He became slightly annoyed since he wasn't coming to the door."That's it. I'm coming in!" Roxas said laughing as he pushed the door open. He immediately dropped his box as he saw Axel...kissing Demyx. Axel was against the wall with Demyx in front of him. _

_"Demyx. Get offa me!" Axel pushed. Then, he saw Roxas. Axel's eyes went wide. "Roxy, this isn't what it looks lik-"_

_"Axel. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"_

_"Roxy! Seriously. Let me explain this."_

_"I've had enough of you "explaining" things. Am I not good enough that you go to this redneck hillbilly?"_

_"Hey!" Demyx said, quietly in his own defense._

_"No offense" Roxas added, sarcastically._

_"None taken" Demyx mumbled._

_"Roxy. I wasn't doing anything. I was trying to push him off of m-"_

_"As you had your hands on his waist?"_

_"I was pushing him off me, Roxas. Do you think I would be with anyone else, other than you?"_

_"I guess so since it looked like you were trying to eat his tongue!"_

_"Axel was choking!" Demyx thought up quickly. They both turned and stared at him._

_"Oh really?" Roxas crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "What were you choking on, Axel?"_

_"Uh..."_

_"Me!" Demyx said without thinking. Axel wanted to punch Demyx so hard. Roxas picked up the closest chair and threw it at Axel. _

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Roxas spewed. He let his held in tears fall and ran out. "Never come near me again! Stay away from me as long as you live! I hate you!" Axel attempted to run after him but he gave up after he was hit with a glass bottle Roxas found on the street._

_"He doesn't know what happened" Axel whimpered as he held his bleeding head._

"Roxy, open up please", Axel nearly begged. '_I need to tell him what happened. He needs to hear the whole story'_Axel knocked once more. No reply. '_This is strange. Roxy either comes to the door or shouts through it when we have a fight'._ He then opened the door and walked in. Everything was in order so Roxy hadn't left him. He walked all around the apartment. He wasn't in the kitchen, microwave, oven, bedroom, or living room. Except the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed and locked.

"Hey. What are you doing in there, Rox?" He knocked a couple of time. His face turned from glum to worry. "Rox! Don't do anything in there you'll regret!" He broke the door and lock and fell to the tile floor. He rushed over to the sink, where a tape recorder was. **(A/N: old school I know) **Axel's face turned pale. He could only imagine what was on that tape.

'_Hey mom and dad. It's Roxas…well duh. I wanted to tell you that you are the best parents a kid could have. Sure you got on my nerves but everyone's parents do. I had a great life with you guys.' _The voice was shaky and you could tell he was crying.

'_Sora. My brother. You are really an ass sometimes. I even want to hit you at others but you and I both know I can't do that. You're my brother and I care for you so much. but here's some 'girl' advice. I know all the stories about you and Kairi and how she can be mean but she likes you, man. Ask her to the junior prom. She'll love it. _–laugh-.' Axel had to giggle as well for he knew he was right.

'_To Hayner, Pence, and Olette. You are all special to me. You guys helped me through my parents' fights and you all made me smile. Seeing you each day made me feel all warm inside. You are all the best friends I could ever have. We had some fun times and I wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world. But I guess that wasn't enough, huh?_

_And to my one and only... Axel. What can I say? Me living without you is like life without air. All those kids teased us but we didn't care. Your parents kicked you out because they found out you were gay but we found our way. Through all our hardships, we went through it together step by step. Sure our fights were ridiculous and stupid but we got over them and made up. We've been through it all and we were still great. Until tonight. When I saw you and Demyx, my non-existent heart shattered. It felt like it was thrown on the floor and broken into microscopic pieces. That's why I must let go. You can go on without me... fall in love again. Meet someone new. I love you, Axel. I don't know how I have this feeling of love but its real... I know it is' _The tape clicked off.

Axel rewound the tape and listened the part dedicated to him over again. His swollen eyes hurt but his face was soaked. As he listened again, even more tears came out and they couldn't stop. Axel turned as he heard footsteps come from the bathroom door. Demyx was on the bottom floor to comfort Axel in case Roxas decided not to forgive him. He went upstairs to see why it took so long. He ran over to Axel and pulled him into an embrace. "Why would he do this to me?" Axel sobbed after a long time.

"Why would he do what?" Demyx said, confused. Axel pointed to the tape recorder and continued to cry. Demyx pulled him into a tighter hug but the funny thing was…he also smiled.

…

_Thanks. Reviews?_


	2. The Hidden Meaning

**A/N: **Here's chapter number 2. I plan to get up chapters once a week. :)

_Italics _are thoughts.. in case you didn't know.

Axel sobbed into Demyx's arms for hours before Roxas' parents and brother finally came home. Axel felt horrible as he told the family what happened and had them hear the tape. His mother, an outgoing, upbeat, and athletic person, burst into tears and fell onto the floor as soon as she heard Roxas' voice. His father, a hefty, strong guy, went to his wife's side and had soft but many tears stream down his face. Sora started to cry hysterically, just like his mom. He couldn't contain his tears like a 16 year old boy should. Axel started to cry all over again as he saw Roxas' family grieve. _Why would Roxas leave all these wonderful people alone while they miss him terribly? _Axel thought as he looked over the faces of the forlorn people.

"He wouldn't do this." Sora suddenly sat up and looked at all the shocked faces.

"What? Sora, Roxy and I got in a fight a couple of hours ago. It was pretty bad…." Axel admitted before getting slapped.

"You!! Our baby is gone because of you?!" Mrs. Hikari said angrily. Axel held onto where he got slapped but knew he deserved the pain.

"Hun, don't hurt Axel. He's like a son to us. Roxas could have had other problems and didn't tell us. Don't blame Axel for what Roxas did." Mr. Hikari put a hand on his wife's shoulder before hugging her as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Axel. I just can't believe he would do something like that" Mrs. Hikari mumbled into her husband's shirt.

"Again I say, he wouldn't do this and this isn't a normal suicide tape. We didn't hear a gun shot before the tape clicked off." Everyone was all attentive and staring at the petite brunette, begging for anything else. "In every suicide tape, you hear a gun shot or a knife going in or something but we didn't hear anything like that. He also didn't say good bye. You always hear a good bye at the end."

"He could have implied it. He told everyone he loved what he thought of them so must have just forgot." Axel said, trying not to get false hope into anyone.

"He may have but I still have one more obvious detail that tells us Roxas isn't dead." The key bearer walked into the bathroom and pointed into the bath tub. "What is missing in this picture?"

"I don't know. Water?" Axel shrugged.

"A body. Suicides have a body in the tub and you see blood to show that they're definitely dead. Roxas' body isn't here. Why would Roxas do that?… I don't know. But one thing is for sure, he either ran away and plans to be away from us or he wasn't killing himself… he was forced to make that tape by someone who didn't want him for some reason." Everything made sense, especially the last reason. Why wouldn't Roxas leave his body here?

"Let's listen to the tape again to hear any voices." The Mrs. put in as she headed to get the tape.

"I'll call the police so we can get their help as well." Mr. Hikari went into the kitchen to the phone.

"Sora. How did you figure all that out?" Axel turned.

"I'm not a stupid person and I'm still attentive when I'm incredibly saddened my brother would do this. I know him too much for him to do this. He also called me after the fight you had with him." Axel's eyes widened. "He was crying and sniffling but he told me he still loved you. So, I know he wouldn't kill himself over this because he wanted to talk to you."

"But he told me his heart was shattered." Axel stared at the ground.

"Of course he put real feelings into the tape and I bet he did feel like his "heart" shattered." Sora stated as he went to see his mother about the tape. Axel felt like the guilt truck he already had turned into a monster truck and trampled on him once more.

----

After many weeks and months of searching and thinking, the police and the Hikari's found no leads to what happened to Roxas. They heard another voice in the tape saying "Hurry it up!" but the voice was too quiet and choppy to decipher. The only fingerprints they found on the tape belonged to Roxas. Sora was a huge help to the police force in where to look and talk to. They questioned Axel and Demyx the most since they were the last ones to see him. Axel was on the suspect list for quite a while before he was knocked off after numerous hours of questioning. Demyx was also thought as a suspect but Axel had backed up his alibi. Everyone was puzzled about how they had such great leads and nowhere else to go. Sora was puzzled the most.

"How could we not get anywhere?" He walked back and forth in his room. "Did we check footprints on the floor?" He turned to Axel, who had a checklist.

"Yup. The suspect went through the window."

"Did we check the window?"

"The suspect wore white gloves so they left no fingerprints."

"Did we check garbage cans to find any white gloves?"

"We found one pair but they belonged to the cranky old lady downstairs who said they were too small." Sora sighed and fell onto his bed.

"We've checked everything yet we still have nothing! Ahh!!" He yelled in his frustration.

"It is very weird. I wish Roxas would just give us a sign he was okay." Axel sighed and fell back on the bed too. "Hey. Where's Demy?" Axel sat up. "I haven't seen him in a long time" Sora sat up and began thinking. _There may be a love triangle going on here that only I realize. _He got up and paced again, putting evidence together about the mullet-wearing man. _Where has he disappeared to all of the sudden?_

-----

**And here I leave you with another cliffy. :3 It's vacation week so I might get the next chapter out by the end of this week. **


	3. After 2 years!

**A/N**: I'm sorry I just updated now. School must be stopped. I must thank DorkFace, AnimeAdic, and RecklessxDreamer for the reviews. Thank yous!!! (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH or KH2 as well as any energy drinks mentioned.

"Demy! Where have you been?" The blonde being questioned remained silent, staring at the floor.

"I was getting my sitar fixed. Some of the strings broke." He replied swiftly. The redhead tilted his head and believed him…. for now.

"Ok then b- why do you have blood on your hands?" Axel raised an eyebrow as he examined his friend's hands.

"I was putting the strings back in and they came off several times." He pretended to whine and somehow Axel didn't notice how fake it was.

"Your strings wouldn't do this, Dem. They would be differe…" He stopped as Demyx moved closer until they were about an inch apart.

"Do you have any feelings for me?" He was tempted to move closer until their lips met but he wanted an answer first.

"Dem. The love of my life has disappeared and you think I can just forget about him?" he was uncomfortable as it was but the question lacked common sense.

"He's been gone for 10 months!! You need to forget him. I'm right in front of you, waiting for you to get over him but he's gone!" His voice was full of longing and anger but passion too.

"Demyx!" The redhead snapped and attempted to push him back but failed miserably. He knew that what he said was the truth but he still had a tiny bit of hope left in him. Demyx couldn't fight the temptation any longer and pulled Axel into a kiss. He sighed as he finally got what he longed for.

Axel twisted and turned at the first 10 seconds but finally gave in. He missed the feeling of someone wanting him and relaxed. He pulled Demyx towards him, imagining it was Roxas. He deepened the kiss, how he did when he was alone with Roxas. A hand slide up the blonde's back when Axel came back to reality and realized it was the wrong blonde. He parted the kiss; he couldn't continue with him or it'll go too far.

"Ax…?" Demyx whispered, incredibly confused. Axel's eyes watered as he remembered his spiky-haired blonde. He put his head in Demyx's chest and sobbed. He was starting to lose his small piece of hope he was trying to keep alive.

---

_So it's been 2 years exactly... _Axel looked at the calendar again then stared out the window of his apartment. He took a deep breath in and sighed. _Well, that brings up memories. _

Axel was now a senior in high school. The Hikari's eventually got over Roxas' disappearance but everyone refuses to go into his room. They want everything untouched for some reason. Sora tried to solve the pieces of his brother's mystery still but he soon gave up. The case was considered a cold case for now.

Demyx had moved in with Axel 2 months after their 'kiss' encounter. Demyx would say that they are dating and "destined to be".

Axel would say very different. If asked "Are you and Demyx dating?" he wouldn't have an answer. As much as he didn't want to admit, he didn't love Demyx. He was just someone Axel needed for comfort. Just someone to hold on to. He was strong and independent, like Roxas, in his relationship with him. With Roxas gone, he was weak.

Their relationship hadn't really gotten anywhere; nothing more than kisses, due to Axel. Today has Axel's 18th birthday, so Demyx was bound to try something later on.

He was remembering Roxas since he saw Sora while he was out "celebrating".

"_Axel, is that you?" The person in question turned around to see a grinning face with a head full of brunette spikes. "It __is__ you! Happy birthday, Axel!" He suddenly felt a strong force as Sora gave him a birthday hug. _

"_Sora, did you have _Monster_ at all today? You're really hyper and why aren't you in school?" _

"_Maybeeeee I did or maybeeeee I didn't. Besides, I'm always hyper," Sora smiled "And I felt like ditching. I'm not in the mood to learn today. Why aren't _you _school?!" Axel smirked and Sora remembered. Axel ditched school on every one of his birthdays.... _

"_So, how are your parents? I haven't talked to them or you in a while." Axel started into small talk. He had nothing better to do. _

"_They're good. They're getting better since...." He paused and stared at the ground. An awkward atmosphere filled the space between them until Axel's stomach growled. _

"_Sor, I'm gonna go get something awesome to satisfy my tummy-box" Sora laughed._

"_Okay. I'll see you later." He started to walk off in the opposite direction but he stopped._

"_Axel?" _

"_Hmm?" He turned also._

"_If you hear from... you know. Can you call me?" Sora looked like he was going to cry. _

_Axel nodded. "Of course and the same for you." Sora nodded and turned on his heel swiftly._

Axel sighed again as he recalled the conversation. _How to make my birthday better: have your boyfriend disappear on you._ He immediately cursed at himself for thinking negatively on his birthday. He was born today! It should be a national holiday.

He went out to the mailbox since he usually gets money from his family and friends. It was full. He punched the air.

"YES!!!" He shouted. "Money for me!" He ran inside and put all the envelopes on the table. He knocked away all the bills and proceeded to open them all.

He was tempted to throw out the one he got from his parents but he wanted the money inside. There was money on the inside with a post-it note. _A post-it. Are you kidding me? _He rolled his eyes and read it. It said: 'Axel. Here's money for the books you'll need for college next year. –Mom and Dad.' Attached to it was a check for $200. Axel crumpled the post-it and threw it at the wall.

The rest of the envelopes were from aunts and uncles, and his friends lived far away (i.e. Zexion, Larxene, and Marluxia). Except for one.

It was a normal letter with his address in black ink cursive but it gave Axel the shivers as he opened it.

_Axel, _

_It's been a while since I spoke with you. I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you until now. I was in the hospital for a couple of months recovering from a 6 month long coma. I was hurt bad after I last talked to you, in case you wanted to know since it actually caused my coma. I'll tell you all about it when I talk to you in person.... Will you meet me at the old ice cream parlor August 9__th__ at 3pm? _

Axel looked at the calendar and realized it was tomorrow.

_I hope you get this letter before that time but I'll wait there until closing if you have plans. I can't wait to talk to you and see you in person._

_Signed,_

It first said _Unknown until then_ but it was crossed out many times. On the bottom, it said:

_I give up! It's Roxas, Axel. I was in a coma and I need to explain what happened and why I haven't seen you in 2 years. But I don't want to do that in a stupid letter. I'm too much of a coward to knock on your door and say 'hey! Remember me?' Please meet me where we used to get ice cream all the time on August 9__th__. I'll be there until closing so please.... just come see me. I've missed you for so long. And as you noticed, I was too lazy to write a new note. _

Axel fell. He grabbed the ground and cried like he did when he heard the tape those 2 years ago, but this time they were happy tears.

---

**I tried to make this longer than the last ones. It took me a while to figure this out but I like the outcome of it. Hope you do too. Review and tell me what you think! **


	4. The Meeting

**A/N: **Sorry for no posting earlier!!!!! I was busy with school and sports and rabid friends!!! but now I have more free time!! Thanks to Nikki Mustang, SarahXxUnlovedxX, wantedhotty, and the anonymous D= for the reviews. I did edit the last chapter, due to the request of D=. I hope you come to like my story again.

**Warning: **sucky attempts at jokes. Some boy kissing. So no like, go away.

**Don't own anything. wish I did... but I don't**. **Except the plot. It's my precious... –Gollum look- **

_Italics _are flashbacks.

* * *

The emerald-eyed teen wasn't sure what to do on the next dreaded day. He wanted it to arrive yet he feared it. He finally was going to his answers but he didn't want to know how this happened to his Roxy... that's right. HIS.

He felt every emotion anyone could possibly feel. Jubilant to upset to confuzzled to exacerbated. He wanted to tell and ask Roxas so many things he lost complete track of time. Finally, he picked out Roxas' favorite shirt, a green tee that said 'Redheads have more fun...' on the back read 'with blondes' and tight black jeans. He just barely noticed the clock when it read 9pm.

"Shit" Axel bolted out the door towards the huge yellow brazen giant showing itself only slightly behind the city skyline. He ran down the familiar streets and alleyways up to the petite ice cream parlor. He noticed the lights off and the tables outside up. He bent down to catch his breath and heaved heavily until he saw a figure moving away from him. The small blonde gravity-defying spikes reminded him of the 16 year-old boy he had been dying to see.

He immediately glomped the figure and fell on top of 'him', hearing a loud "oof!" underneath him.

"So, Roxy, I guessed you missed being on bottom, huh?" The figure recognized the voice... and nickname since he jumped up suddenly and turned around.

"Are you always so perverted?" The blonde replied with a slight smirk.

"Till the day I die." Axel commented, putting his hands on his hips. Roxas smiled back and stared at the ground. Silently, tears slipped down his cheeks as he embraced Axel. He felt his chin lifted as he felt the lips he'd been dying to taste.

However, the sweet innocent kiss turned into a make out as Roxas traced his tongue on the bottom of Axel's lip. Axel sighed into the kiss as he remembered the times like these.

Hands moved everywhere as Axel pushed Roxas against the wall. Roxas moaned as Axel explored his mouth. Oh, how he missed embracing or even making contact with the one he loved dearest.

They broke, dying from the heat of the moment and humidity. Axel grabbed his boyfriend's hand and proceeded to his apartment when he remembered Demyx.

"Uh..." Axel was for a loss at words. Roxas stared at him. He had some splainin' to do but he wasn't going back to his house just yet; and Axel looked like he couldn't have him over his apartment either. He thought of the hotel his uncle Cloud owned and he pulled Axel in the appropriate direction. _I have no idea how to tell this to Axel. _Roxas bit his lip and dragged him to the hotel, even though Axel protested the whole way.

----

Axel stood quietly as Roxas talked to his uncle and brought him to a room, as Cloud inspected the teen his nephew was with.

They both flopped onto the only bed in the small room. After multiple moments of catching their breath, Axel sat up and looked at Roxas.

"Roxy... why?" The redhead's face was sad but full of curiosity. Roxas understood what he question he was asking. He hesitated and recalled the night they fought.

_Roxas turned and bolted as he saw his friend fall to the ground, clutching his head. He didn't stop until he was about to collapse from running so much. He found a nearby alley and stopped. He slid against the wall of a building and cried. He held his head in hands and tears rushed out, onto his chin, shirt, then the pavement. He'd never felt so empty. _

_He sat there for hours until he heard his phone ring in his pocket. He knew it was Sora since the ringtone was _Tension Rising.

_Roxas sniffed, "Hey Sora." The voice yelled back._

"_Where are you?! We've been looking for you for 4 hours!!" _

_Roxas started crying all over again and Sora immediately stopped yelling. His brother never cried. Ever. _

"_Rox. What's wrong?" _

"_S-Sora. I got into a f-f-fight with Ah-Axel." He choked out. "I went to h-his house to- to share my seasalt ice cream-m and I saw him with De-Dem-Demyx!!" The other line remained silent as he continued. _

"_He tried giving me excuses about how 'he wasn't kissing Demyx' but he was. I saw him!! but..." Roxas sobbed and didn't continue. _

_After long, painful moments, Sora started, "Rox. I'm not sure what to say. I didn't know Axel would do that. Come home and we'll talk about it and you can forget about him altoge-" _

"_That's the problem, Sor. I still love him." He felt his tears fall even harder as he finished. "I can't and won't forgive him but I can't forget him. He's... he's... he's mine!" _

"_Rox..." The other line sighed. "Come on home and we'll talk about it and I'll get some even yummier sea-salt ice cream, ok? Yours probably melted by now anyway." Roxas looked at the mush next to him that was once called ice cream. He sniffed and giggled. _

"_Yea ok" They said their goodbyes and Roxas stood up. He started out of the alley, walking in his house's direction but immediately felt a hard blow to the head and he fell to the pavement, unconscious. _

Axel sat, guilty as ever, staring at his petite lover. He desperately wanted to know who had hurt him and he gripped Roxas' hand a little tighter. Roxas felt his tears starting to form and gripped back on the hand. He hated remembering this moment but he continued on...

_Roxas awoke but immediately felt pain on his arms and legs. He looked up slightly and saw he was tied with rope to a pole. His feet were the same way. His mouth had a wet cloth in it and was tied around his head. He glanced around the room as far as he could without inflicting too much pain. _

_It was a pretty big room but completely empty. A single lamp on an end table, lit the room and it was 10 feet away from him. He heard a voice from the shadows and turned his head. The voice was barely audible but clear._

"_Awake?" The voice sounded like someone he knew but he couldn't remember. Roxas remained calm as much as he was panicking on the inside. He muffled something to notify he was awake. _

"_Good. Now, I have a few things for you to do... Roxy" The voice snickered at the nickname as it whispered in the young blonde's ear. "You'll do exactly what I say when I say it or... let's just leave that part until later" The figure smiled smugly as it stood up and moved into the light._

_Roxas' eyes went wide as he focused through the light on the figure. He figured it all out. He always knew there was the one person who was jealous of his relationship. He could feel it. And that person was standing right before him. _

"_Why?" Roxas muffled through the cloth around his mouth._

"_Why? Why?!" The figure turned angry and moved toward the younger teen. It sat down on Roxas' chest and leaned real close to his face._

"_Because you were the one who took away what I wanted most. And I'm determined to get it back from you" He whispered, smiling. The weight on Roxas' chest moved and stood up. "And I can't have you ruining my plans, can I?" He cackled as he flipped his hand back._

_Roxas closed his eyes and bit down on the cloth as he felt the first whip on his (now) bare chest. He felt the pain several times before it stopped. He breathed heavily until he drifted into unconsciousness. _

Roxas looked up at a quietly enraged Axel and whispered the word they both feared most...

"Demyx"

----

Cliffy!!! sorta...This chapter was probably the hardest to write. The rest of them won't be hard.

But I think this chapter came out ok... so tell me what you think!! **Reviews **push me to write more. If I don't get** reviews, **I'm mega lazy and don't write. So** review!!!**


	5. Demyx's Plan

**A/N: **Ugh. Summer really made me busy. Too much stuff going on but I've come back to write some more chapters. I'm not sure when I'll end this story but it will be soon so thanks for the patience. Thank you for the reviews and the alerts. It makes my day.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts. I only own the plot.

---

Axel's eyes went wide with shock. "Are you sure that it was Demyx?" The blonde nodded. Axel was confused beyond belief. His mind starting playing through all of the times Demyx was out late 'working'. Was he really with Roxas, torturing him? He noticeably cringed.

"Roxas. You need to know something. And don't ignore me or walk away. I wasn't kissing Demyx. He came over to see me to give me some lab notes he borrowed. Then he pushed me into the wall and interrogated me. Asking all these kinds of questions like 'Do you like Roxas or me better?' and 'Would you kiss me now if I asked you to?' It got weird and then he just kissed me."

Roxas had to believe Axel, especially since Demyx told him he got in the way of him and Axel.

"I pushed him off me and then I saw you in the doorway. If you only gave me a moment to explain, this never would have happened. But that tape... why'd you make it? It confuses me since you are still alive..."

The blue-eyed teen looked at the floor again. "I was forced to..." He started to recall the memory he had before he went into his coma.

_His eyes fluttered open hours after he had fallen asleep. He was in the same position he was before but his chest now burned with pain. He looked down to see multiple dark red lines, obviously from the whip. _

"_Ah... you're up again. Well, now we can move onto what I want to do." Demyx turned on another light to reveal a black tape recorder in his hand. "See this? It's a tape recorder. We're going to use it for a little game we're going to play. It's called _Suicide._" _

_Roxas' eyes went wide in horror as he thought of what was going to happen. _

"_I think you do know. I want you to _'pretend' _you are going to commit suicide. You'll tell everyone you love anything you can think of. I'm not going to give you a script so you can say what you want." Demyx moved closer to remove the wet cloth in Roxas' mouth. The younger blonde spit as soon as it was removed and was given a slap to the face in return._

"_Oh you sly dog. Don't get to cocky. You're still tied up and I can easily..." He pulled out a handgun from behind him, "use this little baby, mkay?" Roxas nodded slowly. _

"_There's a good boy. Now you remember Lexy right? He's going to untie you. That window over there is locked and barred so you can't escape. I'm going to be outside that door. It's only fair to give you time alone with the tape. We have to make this believable, don't we?" Demyx winked. _

_Lexaeus untied Roxas' arm and leg ropes, skillfully dodging the kicks Roxas attempted. He grunted and placed the tape on the end table. He looked back at Roxas. The blonde noticed that his eyes shifted for a second. The man then turned and walked past Demyx._

"_You have 10 minutes, Roxas" Demyx's voice grew cold and with that, he shut the door and locked it. Roxas stared at the tape. He never thought he would be making a suicide tape in his life. Suicide was the wrong way to go, as his parents told him._

"_I can't believe this." Roxas walked over to the table and placed a hand on the recorder. He sat down and clicked the 'record' button. A small red light flicked on as the tape began to roll. Roxas sighed and said whatever came to mind. Tears started to stream down his face as he thought of all the hurt this was going to cause everyone he loved and cared for. That's what hurt him the most._

_As Roxas was about to finish with Axel's part, Demyx opened the door and hissed 'Hurry it up!' He clicked the tape off and hung his head. The tears were constant and sobs had joined in. _

"_Good job, Roxy. That sounded almost believable. Your sob story was great. Let's hope they all buy it, my little actor." Roxas grit his teeth and pushed Demyx down. He ran out the door and flew past Lexaeus. A door was ahead and Roxas ran to it as he heard footsteps and cursing behind him. The door said "Roof Access" but Roxas didn't notice. All he wanted was to get away; he didn't care how. _

_Feet shuffled quickly as Roxas made it to the roof of the building. He tried to steady his breathing and noticed he went the wrong way. "I was running up! Why didn't I notice?!" He angrily mumbled. Footsteps grew louder and Roxas ran to the opposite side of the rooftop. Demyx opened the door and snarled. He bolted towards Roxas and picked him up by the collar. _

"_You clever little sneak" Demyx smirked. "How could I be so blind? Of course you'd use your height as an advantage. You know, I misjudged you. I thought you might try and fight me if you had the chance, but no. You just ran. If you ask me, it sounds like you're a coward."_

_Roxas kicked Demyx in the shin and twisted his arm around. Roxas stood on his tip-toes and whispered into Demyx's ear. "You know, Demyx. I could kick your ass here and now. Although, since you have a follower, that's 2 against 1. Not really the best of odds, don't you think? Especially since he's twice as tall as I am." Demyx winced as Roxas pulled his arm back more. _

"_Smart boy. Well time for games is over and you are really starting to bother me. So here's," Demyx stepped on Roxas' toe and spun around. He grabbed Roxas' shoulders, "what's going to happen." _

_Demyx walked over to the edge of the building, as Roxas tried to dig his heels into the ground. He looked Roxas in the eye and whispered. "I think there's been a change of plan. We don't have to play our little 'Suicide' game anymore. We can make this game a reality." Demyx gave the younger blonde a hard push to the shoulders. _

Roxas stared at the carpet of the room. "All I remember is seeing a small smirk on his face as he got further and further away and that I felt my head hit something hard but... something stopped me or else... I wouldn't be here."

Axel nodded and pulled Roxas into an embrace. 'Something stopped him?' Axel thought.

'The question is....who...and why?"

---

Since I'm writing now, I hope to get the next chapter done real fast. I'm also writing a one-shot for AkuRoku day so it'll take longer.


End file.
